Divide Hearts
by Nerd girl Kara
Summary: Marinette doesn't know if she loves Chat Noir or Adrien. Adrien doesn't know what to think after he finds out Marinette likes him. This story has some cussing.
1. A New Side

** Chapter 1:A New Side**

 **I don't own the miraculous characters**

 **This is my first fan fiction so I would love your feedback.Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Miraculous Kara**

 _"I can't believe it has been a year since I became Ladybug"Marinette said."I know Marinette,time flies when your saving the world."Tikki replied.Then there was a knock on her trap door.She looked up and saw Chat Noir."Hide Tikki!"she whispered."What are you_ _doing here Chat Noir?"He jumped down into her room."I was just checking on you,purrincess." Marinette rolled her eyes."oh Chat,I am not your princess."It had been a while since she had last seen Chat.He look handsome and look more mature._ _"But,he is the same flirt."_ she thought."How has your summer been going,I missed you."he said flirtatiously and he winked.Then he leaned in and he was so close to her face.She could feel his breath on her lips.Chat Noir was taller than she remembered.She could reach up and kiss him _."Don't think that,you love Adrien!"_ she told her self."Chat,you need to learn a thing or two about personal space." She pushed him away.

Before Chat could say anything he ring beeped."You better go you silly kitty."she said."Good night Princess."Then he left in to the night.

 **\--Next Night--**

Marinette was on her bed crying when she heard a familiar knock."Go Away!"she cried out.He came in any way."What's wrong Princess?"Chat asked.She sobbed louder.Sniffling she said"There is this boy I like and he"she paused to cry some more."He Kissed Chlóe!"She cried even louder."What's his name?"he asked while rubbing her back."Does It Matter!"She cried out."He chose the bitch Chlóe!"Chat soon realized the she was talking about how Chlóe kissed

him at school.He didn't kiss back and push her away.

"Oh,Marinette you are a lovely girl and I am sure it was a miss understanding."He said.Marinette hugged him.Chat let her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep.He carried her to bed and left.He thought to himsel _f"Marinette likes me?"_ He was shocked by this discovery _."I though she was scared of me but, no she was nervous."_

 _**That's the end of the part.I hope you liked it and want more.Please leave you thoughts.This is my first fan fiction I would love your feed back.**_


	2. The Beach

**Chapter 2: The Beach**

 **I hope you like it!I will continue and try to put up the next chapter ASAP.If you like the story.Please give me feedback so I can get better this is my first fan fiction. -Miraculous Kara**

Marinette woke to see that she was in her bed.She checked her phone to see a text from Alya.It read "coming over see you soon".She replied to Alya and then got dressed.Alya soon showed up."How are you holding up?"Alya asked."I'm ok."" You know that Chlóe forced the kiss." "WHAT!"Marinette yelled" Adrien was pretty pissed at her for it."Marinette was filled with joy.

"Put on your bathing suit."Alya commanded. "Why?"she asked."We are going to the beach,It is still hot outside after all."Marinette didn't argue she knew once Alya had her mind set nothing could stop her."I also invited Nino and Adrien."she said."WHAT!" Marinette yelled while blushing."No!No!No!"Marinette protested."You are coming that's final.""but,what if I trip on fall on Adrien breaking his leg,or I..."Marinette went on about all the things that could go wrong."No buts."Alya said through Marinette worries."It will be fine,I got your back."Marinette was not as worried.

 **\--At The Beach--**

As Marinette walked on the beach,gazing at the water.She thought of Chat Noir how he was such a great and unlikely friend.She looked over to see Alya,Nino, and Adrien."Hey Mari over here!"Alya yelled."Hi Nino"Marinette said."Sup"He replied. "Hey-y-y Adrien"Marinette said nervously."Hey Marinette" He said.Then there was awkward silence."Let's go swimming!"Alya said as she dragged Mari to the water."AAaahh ALYA!"She screamed and then fell in the water.Nino and Adrien running after them."Guys wait up!"Nino yelled.Alya splashed Nino and started a full out splash war.Then Marinette slipped and fell on Adrien."Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!"She said repeatedly."It's Fine Marinette."Adrien said.Mari's face redder then a tomato.Then in the silence there was a scream. Marinette run to find a spot to transform."Tikki,spots on!"

 **Thanks for reading!Please give feedback and I hope you like the story.-Miraculous Kara :-)**


End file.
